In Space, No One Can Hear You Squeal Like A Greasy Hog
by The Plastic Owl
Summary: Director Orson Krennic has finally tracked down Galen Erso. Krennic knows that Galen has plans to destroy the Empire, but is Galen prepared for Krennic's plans to destroy... his BUTT?


In Space, No One Can Hear You Squeal Like a Greasy Hog

Director Krennic was carefully watching his pilot fly his dinky little ship onto that bullshit planet that was covered in rain. Ordinarily he would not be flying onto such a bullshit planet, but he needed to get to the science base where Galen Erso was doing… science things.

"Here we are boss," said the pilot. The pilot breathed with his mouth open, and Krennic was tempted to karate chop him in his fat neck.

Ah, what the hell, the director thought as the tiny ship touched down on the runway of the science base. He was a man beyond reason. He was furious! And horny!

"Hyeah!"

"Byuh!"

"BLAAAAARRRRRNNNNNT!"

The ship gave a mighty toot, and it caused all of the scientists to run out of their nerd lab and see what the fuss was. Galen was at the front, looking like a dashing beast in his kinky black boots and cloth shirt stretched tight across his titties. He was old, but his titties didn't sag. It was amazing.

"What do you want, you old fancy bitch?"

"Oh Galen, why must we resort to insults? I know what you've done. You know why I'm here."

"I don't know SHIT."

"Yes you do."

"I know that you killed MY WIFE."

"Your wife was as useful as a delicious yolk in an indestructible egg!"

"That is a lie! My wife made me rock hard! She used to pinch my beautiful firm tits at night and the sensation would make me clench my thighs together!"

Krennic gasped. On a rock somewhere above them, Jyn Erso winced. Cassian Andor and Bodhi Rook became so turned on that they began to make out with each other. Chirrut the monk nodded his head serenely and gave a thumb's up. The other scientists became very uncomfortable. And behind their weird shrimp-shell suits, Krennic's Stormtrooper entourage all had boners wiggling about.

"Wow! But I still want to know who made a kink in the Death Star plans! Whoever it was, I will take them into the lab, and I will force the answer out of them, using my fists!"

The scientists all huddled together and began to mewl like kittens that had been denied worming tablets. Only Galen stood strong.

"Yes! With my fists! And my cock! And my BALLS!"

PLIP PLIP PLIP went the rain. BOCK BOCK BOCK went the Stormtrooper cocks rocking against their armour.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Galen couldn't stand it anymore! "If you must torture someone, torture me!"

Krennic came forward and grabbed Galen by the hair, dragging him into the lab.

"I'm going to show you the might of the Empire!"

The door to the nerd lab closed behind Galen and Krennic.

"The might of the Empire… RIGHT UP YOUR CLACKER!"

Krennic forced Galen down on all fours and then clipped a leash on him.

"Crawl like a dog!"

Galen crawled around the floor, trying to look dignified.

"Yip," he said solemnly.

Krennic was covered in sweat. He threw off his suffocating cape, and demanded Galen strip him down to his jocks. Galen did so slowly, breathing heavily. The director was built like a big sexy golem made out of meat. He had heaving tits covered in grey fuzz, and his nipples were pert and glistening. Galen took one of those nipples between his hungry lips, sucking on it as if it were a beautiful strawberry Skittle.

"Ah! How dare you do that to Daddy!"

Krennic punched Galen in the face and Galen fell back on his hefty 'ttocks.

"Punish me for being an insolent doggy, Daddeeeeeeeee!" Galen begged, all dignity lost. Krennic stepped over to him and gave him a little punch on the top of his head.

"Slurp up my meat stick you horrible Rebel bitch!"

Galen removed The Director's jocks and then went to town on his massive cock. It was huge! As big as a space breadstick!

"Wuff, wuff, wuff," said Galen, trying to breathe in air whilst Krennic's powerful organ went deep into his throat hole. Krennic's eyes were closed. He was thinking about stomping Ewoks. He had to thrust his two buttocks together he was so horny!

Carnage. Murder. Cum. Capes. These were the things that the Director lived for.

But he _loved_ Galen Erso's arsehole!

He had craved it ever since Galen had been moved from the Death Star to this nerd lab. Tongue punching a space fig covered in space brine just wasn't the same. He needed the real thing! The real hole!

He could tell Galen had missed him too, after ordering the other man to strip nude and bend over. Galen's arsehole puckered like a starving Sarlacc. Krennic kneeled down and began to feast on the feisty scientist's anus. Galen squealed and wiggled his hairy little legs around.

"Brace yourself for Daddy," Krennic panted as he retrieved the little vial of space butter he always kept in his pocket. "Space Butter – it melts in mouths, AND in mandibles!"

"And in your butt," Galen sighed, as the oil soaked into his orifice pores. "Thanks, Space Butter."

Krennic backed up a few steps, then ran forward and rammed his hot dog between Galen's buns as if he was a machine which was designed to ram hot dogs between buns in a gigantic space hot dog factory.

"Hoowah!"

"Wahoo!"

The men tried and failed to high five each other but failed. It was just like old times.

"I – untz – lied – uff – about – hooff – my – ah – wife," said Galen in between grunts of pleasure.

"I know. No woman could squeeze your beautiful firm titties like I could!"

Krennic bent forward and clapped his chapped palms on those beautiful tits. Galen bucked his butt and snorted.

Soon Krennic could feel his balls heating and swelling. He was locked and loaded. His red shaking dick was the Death Star, and Galen's guts were a stupid planet. Who needed Grand Moff Tarkin when he had some Grand Arse Farkin'!

"YEAH!" Krennic exploded his balls into Galen, and Galen couldn't take it! He fell over, Krennic on top of him. As the wind was knocked out of Galen, Krennic kept humping like a Wookie that had cracked a fat for a shag rug.

He withdrew his massive cock and wiped excess cum onto Galen's back. He then spat on the back of Galen's head.

"Respect the Empire you pathetic dickpig."

FIN.


End file.
